Barry B Benson Pan
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoof Of Peter Pan Cast:(Don't Edit) * Peter Pan - Barry B Benson (Bee Movie) * Wendy Darling - Ogre Fiona (Shrek) * John Darling - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Michael Darling - Surly (The Nut Job) * Tinkerbell - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Tiger Lily - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Captain Hook - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Mr Smee - Molt (A Bug's Life) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav Soundtrack *The Second Star to the Right - Disney's On The Record (plays at the beginning of the movie) *You Can Fly! - Peter Pan (plays when Barry B Benson, Orge Fiona, Hammy, and Surly fly) *Pirate's Life - Peter Pan (plays when the pirates are on the ship) *Following The Leader - Disneyland Song (plays when the boys go off to fight the Indians) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the Indian Village where the boys have been captured) *Simba vs Scar (The Lion King) (plays at Skull Rock when Barry B Benson and Hopper fight) *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan (plays at the Indian village where the heroes dance) *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan (plays when Fiona sings to the boys about a mother) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Action, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays at the ship when the battle begins) *You Can Fly! (Reprise) - Peter Pan (plays at the end of the movie) *Thank God I'm A Country Boy - John Denver (plays at the end credits) Trivia *Barry B Benson will be wearing Peter Pan's clothing, shoes, and hat with feather from Peter Pan's Playground, but will have long blonde hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hair bobble, and will carry a light blue lightsaber. Hugo's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with Hopper on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Fiona Orge and the boys throughout the entire movie. *Orge Fiona will be wearing Wendy Darling's clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Hammy will be wearing John Darling's glasses, hat, pyjamas, and shoes and will carry an umbrella throughout the entire movie. *Surly will be wearing Michael Darling's pyjamas and slippers throughout the entire movie. *Crysta will be wearing Tinkerbell's clothing and shoes and will be carrying a wand throughout the entire movie. *Hopper will be wearing Captain Hook's clothing, shoes, hat with feather, pegleg, and hook, and will carry a red lightsaber. Hopper's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with Bary B Benson on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship throughout the entire movie. *Molt will be wearing Mr. Smee's clothing, hat, glasses, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *Salem will be wearing his yellow collar with red diamond and Slightly's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Eddy will be Cubby's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asterix and Obelix will be wearing The Twins' clothing throughout the entire movie, and since Asterix will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 4.,wav sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Obelix will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Edd will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ed will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *These duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Valentina will be wearing a pink collar with a red loveheart to display her name throughout the entire movie. Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon